1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuit implementation, and more particularly to the implementation of clock signal generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include one or more systems-on-a-chip (SoCs), which may integrate a number of different functions, such as, application execution, graphics processing and audio processing, onto a single integrated circuit. With numerous functions included in a single integrated circuit, chip count may be kept low in mobile computing systems, such as tablets, for example, which may result in reduced assembly costs, and a smaller form factor for such mobile computing systems.
SoC designs may include one or more clock signal generators, configured to output a clock signal at a target frequency. Some clock signal generators, such as phased-locked loops and frequency-locked loops, utilize a reference clock to generate clock signals of a different frequency than the reference clock. Generally, a reference clock with a higher frequency can support an output clock signal with a more accurate target frequency. Generating higher frequency reference clock signals, however, may consume more power than generating lower frequency clock signals. Since SoCs may be used in portable applications, balancing power consumption with timing accuracy may be desirable or even necessary. A clock signal generator that can support both accuracy and reduced power consumption is contemplated.